


Invitation

by ChanChannn



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanChannn/pseuds/ChanChannn
Summary: Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a bounty hunter, doesn’t expect to find an infamous gunman being beaten by 10 year-oldsSuper short one-shot, really random, just felt like writing it
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y’all ,, I didn’t give this much though, really just had an idea and threw it here lol

Nicholas D. Wolfwood was a bounty hunter, and a damned good one at that. Naturally, when he heard of a head worth $$60 billion, he was curious.

Wanted posters lined shops and alleyways, always the same face plastered on all of them. The “Legendary Gunman,” or “Humanoid Typhoon,” whatever you wanted to call him, had evaded capture for quite a while.  
Everywhere you go, you’d hear stuff like “Didya’ hear? I heard Vash the Stampede is gonna show up in so-in-so town, bla bla bla.”

He had made it his goal to track down the infamous man and claim his bounty, no matter what costs. 

So, to say Wolfwood was confused would be quite a large understatement. 

Vash the Stampede stood not even 10 feet away from him, playing a one-sided game of dodgeball with children. (The legendary gunman being the only member of the losing team, might he add) 

He could only stare as the $$60 billion man was hit with ball after ball relentlessly by 10 year-olds.  
The gunman seemed to notice his staring, “Wanna join?” Another dodgeball hit his head with a ‘bop.’

Wolfwood tried to form some kind of words, but God had decided to ignore him when he needed it the most.

“Yes.”


End file.
